pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gyarados
Vs. Gyarados is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/14/2014. Story Conway has traveled back up Route 25, arriving at the cottage that is by the Cape. Conway: Here it is. The house of one of the greatest Pokémon researchers, Bill. Conway goes up to the door, knocking. Bill answers. Bill: Hello? Who are you? Conway: Hi, my name is Conway. I study Pokémon evolution. I’ve heard that you were an Eevee fanatic. Bill: Why yes. I’ve spent many years studying them. Conway: Well then. Come out, Eevee! Conway chooses Eevee, Eevee cheerful. Eevee: Eev! Bill is ecstatic, bending over to pet it. Bill: Well, hello there! Yes, yes, come in. Conway and Eevee follow Bill inside. Bill: So, what do you want to know? Conway: What would you recommend for evolving Eevee? Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon? Bill: Well, with such a healthy Pokémon, you could choose any evolved form. Although, those aren’t your only options. Conway: They’re not? Bill: No. Eevee’s genetic code is unstable, and there have been at least 2 other confirmed evolved forms. Conway: There are? Please, tell me everything! End Scene Ian and Misty are on the battlefield, a pool with several platforms floating on the water. Elise and Sandslash are sitting in the stands. Daisy is acting as referee. Daisy: This totally awesome gym battle is about to, like, begin! Each side will use, like, 3 super tough Pokémon, and the winner will be the one with, like, Pokémon left standing. Plus, only the challenger can like, substitute Pokémon. Misty: (Sighing) If I hear the word “like” one more time. Ian: Then let us, like, begin. Ian chuckles at the joke, Misty getting riled up. Misty: You want to fight that bad? Well bring it on. Go! Seel! Misty throws her Pokéballs, choosing Seel. Seel: Seel! Seel! Ian: Squirtle! Ian throws the Pokéball, Squirtle coming out. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle lands on a platform, as Seel is staring it down from the one across. Seel is happy, clapping its flippers together. Ian: Rapid Spin! Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins at Seel, skimming off the top of the water. Misty: Seel! Encore, then Aurora Beam! Seel claps its flippers again, a white energy sphere flying, hitting Squirtle. It doesn’t stop, as Seel fires a dark green energy beam at Squirtle, the Aurora Beam knocking it back. Squirtle was sparkling white, as Squirtle goes for another Rapid Spin. Ian: Squirtle! Switch tactics! Water Gun! Squirtle continues with Rapid Spin, being knocked away with Aurora Beam. Ian: (Perplexe) What’s happening?! Misty: Encore forces the opponent to continuously use the last move it used. Squirtle is hit several times by Aurora Beam as it goes for Rapid Spin. Squirtle stops sparkling as it comes out of its shell, firing a Water Gun attack. Seel dives into the water, and jumps out. Misty: Now, Aqua Tail! Seel’s tail is enveloped in glowing water, as it flips, slamming the Aqua Tail into Squirtle, knocking it down. Misty: Now, use Dive! Seel Dives into the water, Squirtle getting up. Seel leaps out of the water, ramming Squirtle with its head, knocking it into the water. Squirtle is underwater, as Seel Dives down again, swimming up at a fast speed to ram Squirtle. Ian: Withdraw! Squirtle Withdraws into its shell, taking another Dive attack. Squirtle comes out, injured. Misty: Not used to underwater battling, are you? You’re in my net now! Seel! Finish it with Dive! Seel Dives and swims up again. Ian: Water Gun! Squirtle uses Water Gun, Seel dodging. The force of the Water Gun propels Squirtle out of the way, its hands and feet landing on the pool wall. Misty: Not bad. Quick reflexes for both of you. Dive! Ian: Skull Bash! Squirtle’s head pulls in, as Seel Dives down. Seel swims upwards, as Squirtle pushes off the wall, going head first, surrounded by a silver aura. The two collide heads, as the two float on up. Seel was defeated, as Squirtle climbs onto a platform, rubbing its head. Daisy: Seel is like, totally unable to battle! The winner is Squirtle! (Misty returns Seel.) Misty: Daisy, will you PLEASE stop saying the word like?! Daisy: Like, sorry! Misty: Ugh. Whatever. Elise: What happened? Conway: Skull Bash increases defense. Elise turns, seeing Conway walking over. He sits down next to them. Conway: Both moves, Skull Bash and Dive, take a turn to get ready. However, Skull Bash raises the user’s defense throughout the duration of the attack. Plus, Dive is a Water type move, which doesn’t do much damage to Water types. Misty: Go, Starmie! Misty throws her Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Starmie: Kiyuh! Misty: Swift attack! Ian: Withdraw! Starmie’s back spins, releasing Swift, several yellow stars flying. Squirtle Withdraws, as it’s hit, Swift not weakening. Squirtle is defeated. Daisy: Squirtle is like, totally unable to battle! Starmie wins! (Ian returns Squirtle.) Elise: What happened? Conway: Well, there are two types of attacks, Physical and Special. Physical attacks do physical damage, and Withdraw raises physical defense. Swift was a special attack, meaning Withdraw did nothing to protect from it. Elise: There are tactics like that?! Pokémon battling is much more complicated than I thought. Ian: Bulbasaur! Ian chooses Bulbasaur, which lands on a platform. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Ian: Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires Razor Leaf, as Starmie fires Swift, the two attacks canceling each other. Misty: Starmie! Gyro Ball! Starmie spins, its body having a silver ring on it, using Gyro Ball. Gyro Ball hits, knocking Bulbasaur off the platform, into the water. Starmie dives down, striking Bulbasaur with Gyro Ball several times. Ian: Get out with Vine Whip! Bulbasaur, holding its breath, extends Vine Whip, wrapping around the platform. It pulls itself out of the water, gasping for breath on the platform. Ian sees Starmie getting ready to come out of the water. Ian: Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur releases Sleep Powder from its bulb, Starmie flying through the cloud. Starmie falls back into the water, it being reinvigorated. Misty: Let’s show them Water Pulse! Starmie glows, as a sphere of water rises from the water’s surface, enveloping the platform. The sphere is filled with water, as it churns around it, slamming Bulbasaur hard. The Water Pulse breaks, as Bulbasaur was dizzy, confused. Starmie comes out of the water, hitting Bulbasaur with Gyro Ball, defeating it. Daisy: Bulbasaur is like, unable to battle! Starmie wins! Elise: It even defeated Bulbasaur! But it had the advantage! Conway: Type match up means nothing against a gym leader. They’re trained to counter their weaknesses. Ian is shaking, smiling as he does. Misty: What’s wrong? Frightened beyond belief? Ian: No. Excited. Erika defeated a Fire type with a Grass type, and you beat a Grass with a Water type. How can I not be excited to face such a great foe! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Starmie. Pokédex: Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon. It’s core glows so brightly, it is referred to as the gem of the sea. Ian: Water and Psychic. Got it. Go, Gastly! Ian chooses Gastly, Gastly floating in the air. Gastly: Gas! Misty: He’s so excited and yet, he can make logical decisions. Starmie, go for Gyro Ball! Ian: Toxic! Starmie spins forward with Gyro Ball, as Gastly extends its gas cloud, using Toxic. Starmie is caught in the cloud, as it hits Gastly, bouncing off. It is heading towards the water, when Gastly uses Hex, eyes glowing red. Starmie glows red as well, as Starmie is hit by the energy burst, defeated. Daisy: Like, Starmie is Misty: DON’T YOU DARE SAY LIKE! Daisy: (Controlling herself) Unable to battle. Gastly wins! (Misty returns Starmie.) Misty: Toxic. Causing bad poison. Combined with a Hex attack. Good thing it’s not too durable. Gyarados! Misty chooses Gyarados, which roars into the air, startling Gastly. Misty: Hydro Pump! Ian: Toxic! Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, Gastly hit and washed back. Gastly gets back up, extending its gas for Toxic. Gyarados releases Twister, which blows the gas away, Gastly launched sky high. Gyarados swings its tail, an Aqua Tail shooting up to pierce Gastly. Ian: Psychic! Gastly’s eyes glow blue, as a Psychic wave cuts through the Aqua Tail, the attack going around Gastly. Misty: Hydro Pump, then Bite! Ian: Toxic! Gastly flies forward, dodging Hydro Pump. Gyarados goes for a Bite attack, when Gastly hits it with Toxic, it coughing from the gas. Ian: Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow red, as Gyarados glows with a red aura. Hex hits Gyarados, knocking it back. Gyarados gets back up, as Gastly hits Gyarados with Psychic, defeating it. Daisy: Gyarados is unable to battle! Gastly wins, and the victor is Ian! Misty: Great job, Gyarados. Return. Misty returns Gyarados. She walks around the pool, meeting with Ian. Misty: Ian, you’re battling was extremely influential. I am honored to have been able to battle you. As your reward, I give you the Cascade Badge. Ian takes the Cascade Badge, pinning it in his jacket. Ian: Thank you. I look forward to battling you again someday. Ian walks off, Sandslash joining him. Elise and Conway join him. Main Events *Ian obtains the Cascade Badge. *Squirtle reveals Skull Bash. *Gastly reveals Toxic. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Misty *Daisy Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Eevee (Conway's) *Seel (Misty's) *Starmie (Misty's) *Gyarados (Misty's) Trivia *Bill gives the first hint of Gen II Pokémon. (Dioga beta (talk) 17:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles